red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder
by amy conner
Summary: its been 2 yrs since Lisa shot him. she now has a different identity. he isn't quite done yet. but who is the prey and who is the predator now?
1. Chapter 1

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Rated M 

The reminiscence: part 1

I knew it from the day I shot him that he would be back. He would find me. He would hunt me down. Even if I hid at some obscure land on the other side of this world, I knew he would find a way to me. I knew it when I shot him right below the centre of his heart, knowing it wouldn't kill him.

I wasn't a trained sniper. But I had a clear shot. I was standing merely 5 feet away from him. The bullet would have pierced through his heart. And the game would have been over. What stopped me? I guess I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing those icy blues again. I wanted to see the horror in his eyes again and again every time we met. I had a glimpse of that when I stabbed him with that pen. Hahahahhaha: P

That felt nice. It was as if I was his equal. It was a stupid thing to do, probably even stupider to gloat about. But even you get a slight upper hand over a psychotic assassin you do feel nice.

Or maybe it was just me. I don't know.

But I do know I didn't wish him to die that day. I had prayed to the almighty for his survival when the ambulance and the paramedics were pulling him away. Our eyes had just met. He looked demented. His eyes full of silent loathing. He was in intense pain but I knew he was making a promise to himself. He would return to finish the job. He was too much of a professional.

And I was waiting for him. Ever since the police informed me he had disappeared from the hospital.

I of course moved. I am not that stupid. I had to make his job a little bit more difficult if not impossible.

What better way to blend in with the crowd than the big apple?

New York suited me fine.

It's a big city full of busy streets and shallow individuality. It wasn't difficult to lay low for a while. Maybe Lisa can take a break. And let Regina take over. Oh ya that's my name now. But the question is what's his?

Jackson rippner where are you?

Ps I am also writing an inception fanfic so please bear with me. It will take some time to finish. Reviews are most appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Reminiscence: part 2

It's frustrating at times I admit. It's very difficult to look for one single woman in every one of the 50 states in the country. And it's stupid and time consuming, Expensive and unproductive to say the least. But its not always about the money is it? There are things more important than mere missions and jobs. It's so ironic actually. It feels like yesterday when I gave her that long speech on female driven emotional dilemma and the male driven fact based logic. What I am doing right now isn't logical at all. Not a sane person would diagnose this as a logical endeavor.

But then did I really say I was very stable?

It didn't take me much to walk out of that hospital. A little bribe to the orderly and he turned blind eye.

Jack ass.

No wonder this country is going to the dogs.

: D :D:D

Going back to what I was saying.

It took me only a couple of days to conclude she wasn't in Miami. She had resigned and disappeared. Her old home was vacant, which also meant I couldn't have the pleasure of killing her precious dad.

That left me with one very disturbing question.

Where was she? In WPP?

Of course that's quite possible.

In that case things would be graver than what I had imagined. But somehow knowing her I don't think she is hiding behind some govt program. She would rather take me down on her own.

Oh ya... That's her.

It's not been that long you see. I can still remember the way she conned me into letting my guard down and stabbed me in the beck with that pen. It really did hurt. Very innovative I admit. I appreciate her plunk. I have no one to blame but myself. Hurt me once shame on you. Hurt me twice shame on me. And I don't take embarrassment too kindly. Sometimes I touch it gently you know, to remember who gave the scar.

Lisa where ever you are its time for a pay back.

Too bad we hadn't met under different circumstances. I really would have loved to know you better.

Maybe kiss you in that bathroom.

That joke about that quickie would not have been a joke after all.

But that didn't happen.

Well something will though. I can guarantee you that. I will find you Lisa. Where ever you are. And when I do you will find that that red eye flight that night was vanilla compared to what I have in my mind.

And I hope you are ready.

:D :D :D

To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

A new beginning or is it?

Is it completely insane what I am going through? Oh come on!

It's been 2 years. But I still haven't been able to bring myself to date anyone.

The trust issue was there I have to admit. Jackson had appeared like a decent, Likeable character. Who would have dreamt he would turn out to be a total nut job?

No I wasn't referring to "that".

Even After the parking lot incident which traumatized me for months I had found a way to be with men again.

So what changed this time?

If I were true to myself I would have to say after Jackson every man I met seemed lie a …..

Which word should I use? A sissy?

I never found anyone who could be my equal. Somehow Jackson had evoked some very dark emotions in me which I never imagined I had. I needed drama. Constant adrenaline rush. No one could provide me with that in the past two years.

So basically I am now celibate.

So it was my perverse wish to see him once again. See if I could replicate the "that red eye act".

What I wouldn't do to wipe that very smug look off his face. It wasn't in my control indeed.

New York was fun otherwise. The night life was ok. My job now involved writing for a new paper as a free lancer. Thank god I don't have to deal with snooty hotel clients anymore. I do miss Cynthia. And feel bad for her. Sometimes I so want to pick up the phone and dial her number. Then decide against it. It was a life I had left behind. No good can come off it now.

Being a free lancer gave me one huge benefit. I could keep my anonymity. The fictional feature I wrote everyday gave me ample scope to explore my creativity without revealing who I am. They were fine with my nom de plume.

Sometimes I get a feeling of utter dread. Has my disguise been too good? Why else would it take 2 years for someone like rippner to find me?

It's kind of creeping me out. I don't want to be unprepared when he arrives.

You can quite guess what's going on here. Don't you? He is trying to out think me.

And I am trying to do the same with him.

It's a game of cat and mouse.

I was hiding but I know was going to pounce once I saw him prowling.

And he was in the chase. But he knows he has to duck at some point. The stakes are too high.

So the demarcation between the prey and the predator is slowly diminishing.

Wouldn't it too interesting to see the out come?

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

New York New York 

Sometimes I wonder why in the world I chose to do this job. Being of above average intelligence and capacity to adapt I could have secured any job in this world.

But noooooooo … I had to get myself involved in high profile assassinations and govt overthrows.

Now look where it has got me!

I am chasing after a woman I should have killed years ago for no apparent reason. Now it not really required. But I am still hunting her. It's kind of become a fixation with me.

When I chose my eyes I see her soft brown hair and her dimples, smirking at me.

That feels me with an uncontrollable rage.

Nothing would make me happier than slamming her against a wall, and squeezing the life out of her miserable little body.

Hmmmm not exactly.

No one could deny she was hot. And the scar on her chest added a sort of mystery to her. She did tell me later how it happened.

What I wouldn't do to touch that little scar once again. Feel the hot skin on the tip of my fingers.

But I can't get distracted right now. I have to find her first.

A contact in Boston had said something. Something about a female journalist he had met in New York. She looked a lot like Lisa. It might be a sheer coincidence. But then I have to be sure. Today am flying off to the city. Something in me tells me am on the right track. I donno why. She never had anything to do with journalism. Man ! She didn't have journalism in college.

Somehow it made sense didn't it?

A free lancer.

No one to ask her about her where abouts.

She could remain incognito as long as she wanted.

Not any more lisa.

If I am right then things are about to change drastically for you.

For the sake of my sanity I hope you are there. Let's finish this once and for all.

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

If you could see me now

What destroys a great day in New York?

Apart from the Yankees loosing that is?

A drizzle when you badly need to make it an appointment on time.

It was exactly the situation I found myself in. It was 6 o clock in the evening. And I was scheduled to meet a friend at 4 seasons at 7.

When you have lived in New York long enough you know that 1 hr isn't enough to travel from one part of the town to another.

So I was already late when this suddenly unexpected drizzle began. It left me with no other option but to halt at the nearest café waiting for a cab to get in. I was flabbergasted.

For someone who always took cattle class, taking a cab seemed like a total waste.

I donno. It might have been 5 mins or maybe a bit longer. But I suddenly began to feel a certain chill. And it had nothing to do with this rain.

"He is here" my subconscious warned.

"Who?" I tried to rationalize.

"Jack the ripper"

"That can't be. He can't be here yet. Am not ready" I almost screamed.

'Be as it may but he is here. He will find you" my subconscious couldn't be happier.

I was about to snap back telling her to shut up when I saw him on the other side of the road, standing at the boulevard staring at me.

A sudden chill went down my spine. He had that effect on people. He had told me once he was a lousy shot. So that was his secret weapon.

Staring his prey down?

Making them uneasy and weak in the knees?

Keep the iciness on it until they broke?

I assume it always worked.

And now after all these years he was doing the exact same thing to me.

I could tell from his look that he knew I saw him too. His face could barely hold back the smirk. But I could also see a bit of confusion.

He has found his prey. He was in a dilemma. What to do with me now?

Go for the icing or straight for the cake as the saying goes?

It was a crowded street. I admit. But I don't think that would deter him. But killing me right here right now would ruin all his fun ….

I can bet on that.

Oh ya he wants to play with his toy before he broke it.

He was smiling now. He made no attempt to move. He just stood there. Like a python.

I could barely move. I believe I would have willingly walked into his death grip if he had asked me.

But he just stood there. Then suddenly he was gone.

Blink of an eye and he was gone, knowing he would be back.

He has won the first round. He now knows am in New York. And if knew Jackson at all its safe to bet he knows where I work and stay.

But the game isn't over yet.

To be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

I need you 

I had arrived at New York a week ago. It seemed like a good idea. I needed to get my suspicions confirmed. Then think about my next move. I already knew where this Lisa's doppelganger worked.

Sort of.

Given she was working as a free lancer.

I waited outside the agency's office from 10 o clock knowing she had to arrive to submit her latest entry.

I waited 6hrs.

I couldn't really believe my eyes when I saw her. She looked so completely different, yet the same.

I always thought brunette suited her best.

But she was a blonde now. It didn't make her look like a bimbo though. Nothing could do that. she was also wearing glasses which I don't remember her ever wearing. But then she wasn't a transparent person. Man she even lied about her favorite drink ! sea breeze indeed !

Was this part of her disguise? Or was she simply bored with her looks? It could be anything. You could never tell when it came to women. If it were a disguise I have to say it was a pretty lame one.

She could change the color of her hair and eyes but how could she hide her slow confident gait that defined her? Or the dimples that reflected both her vulnerability and sheer courage?

Oh ya it was a very bad idea.

It took me 5 mins to know it was lisa.

I cant begin to tell you the relief I felt And the disappointment too. It's like she gave in too easily. I had imagined searching for her for years. 2 yrs ? really?

Obviously I followed her home. I had to see what kinda place she had gotten herself this time.

Oh surprise surprise !

This was actually an apartment in west village.

The security system was going from bad to worse I think.

I took me around 2 mins to walk into the building. Get into the elevator and stand in front of her door, Of course when she wasn't around.

The name place now said Regina blavasky.

East European.

Hmmmm hence the blonde hair I guess! Too bad.

I liked her old name. It had an old world charm.

:D : D :D

I had looked around. It was a small dainty little place. Just like the little miss pen stabber herself. Neat clean. Precise. Immaculate. Or am I describing myself?

What surprised me the most was her bed room. It was huge master bedroom. But it completely devoid of girlish charm.

It was dark and brooding and smelt suspiciously of almonds which I again don't remember her ever having.

Her closet now was full of high end designer clothes. Expensive and well maintained.

The dressing table was the only thing that gave her away. It was the exact replica of the old she had in Miami. She even had the same bottle of her favorite perfume. Elusive .

I had felt the sudden need to hold it up my nose.

Hmmmmmm that's what she had smelt of when I had slammed her against the bathroom door and pinned her there.

How I regretted not kissing her that time

I went through her drawers. Felt her silky dressing down on my fingers.

A guy could only imagine someone like her in the black lingerie.

I knew I had to leave then. But I promised myself to return everyday.

I did.

I stalked her from her home and back for a week before I showed myself.

It was time.

Man she had the exact reaction I imagined she would have. She looked pretty close to screaming, crying fainting and standing transfixed all at the same time.

It felt nice.

She looked perfectly delicious, draped in her wet Clothes.

The first round went to me.

I can only chuckle once as I lie in my bed thinking about her without those wet clothes.

The game I know too isn't over yet.

To be continued 


	7. Chapter 7

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Nowhere to run

So he is here. And he has found me. I don't know what is more disturbing. That he found me so soon or the fact he didn't attempt to chase me in the least.

That could mean only one thing. He has something more diabolical on his mind. Going by his standard it's going to be brutal.

So going back to my apartment is out of question now. He will be waiting there. Or someplace close.

But then he has managed to catch me unawares this time. I don't have a thing with might help me to run for a few days. Save the clothes on my back and a few dollars in my purse. Am sure he would know if I used a credit card somewhere.

So what now?

Should I just take a risk and go to my apartment to pick up a few things, almost knowing he might be there?

I bet he is sitting around someplace, laughing his ass off, probably my own bed.

The crazy bastard !

So what do I do now? Call 911? How crazy would that sound? If they cops do arrive and find no one they would never believe me again.

That's exactly what he wants.

Going to the police is not an option either.

I would be lying though I said I wasn't intrigued to see him again.

Is it possible he has become more handsome in the past two years? The thirties suit him.

Well what the hell! I had wanted to do this all along didn't I?

If he is there, he is there. But he can't kill me. Not in my house. He knows that by now.

I am going to my apartment.

Jack, you pathetic little twit I better not find you there.


	8. Chapter 8

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Come away with me 

Ok please forgive me for being a class one narcissist. But I can't begin to tell how I felt when I saw the utter horror on her face that evening. If she was so horrified just to see me, then I can only imagine what she might be going through now.

If I were a gambler I would bet she is currently debating whether she should or shouldn't go back to her apartment. It's all in the likelihood I would be waiting. And that couldn't be pleasant for her.

Ohhhhh you see she always had this tendency to break my heart

:D :D :D

But then I am pretty certain she would.

The temptation to beat me with a baseball bat would be too much for her.

You see I have come to know her a bit.

And I am not going to go down that easily this time.

But she isn't totally wrong.

I was indeed in her apartment. But that was before I stalked her till here. I was there. And I did what I had to do. Ok something else too which is beside the point. Anyway when she walks in through that door any moment from now she isn't going to find me.

But she is in for a huge shock.

She would know I was there. I had been there the whole past week. And touched everything she owned. Her night gown her perfume, the lipstick she uses everyday to color her already luscious and voluptuous lips. The same ones that looks inviting yet rebellious at the same time, As if daring someone to take a bite out of the lower one. She would know I know how she smelt after taking her hot bath. I had been in her bathroom. And I have seen what kind of cologne she uses now .I had to know whether she used the same one as before.

She didn't.

And I had been through her secret drawers, looking for any unfamiliar faces in the photographs. There had been none.

I can't tell you what a relief it had been. She wasn't dating anyone.

So she was mine to take. She was mine to break. Everything from her head down was mine. Mine alone.

The face.

The lips.

The dimples.

The neck.

The scar.

Everything she hid underneath those designer clothes was mine. She would know that I have come back to claim what was denied to me previously.

My booty.

Then I will decide what else to do with her.

Meanwhile she can enjoy the little present I left her on her coffee table.

Consider it as my token of affection.

For Some women physical abuse and violence is a huge turn on.

But gee! For some men too!

:D :D :D :D :D :D

To be continued 

P.S things would turn very violent and sexual from the next chapter onwards. :D :D :D

So bear with me.

But I need to finish the inception fanfic. Do read that one too.

Your comments and reviews and suggestions are most appreciated!

Jackson rippner and Robert fisher jr rock my world :D


	9. Chapter 9

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Home coming surprise 

I will have to wait for a while. I just can't barge in there with all guns blazing.

I was more than aware of that. But what exactly should I do?

If he is lurking outside my apartment he would take a position from he can see everything. That would put me in a bad strategic position. And if he is inside there isn't nothing much I can do. He could be anywhere, from my bedroom to the kitchen. Hiding in the closet to jump me or just could be waiting in my living room drinking coffee from my favorite mug

!

This man was getting weirder by the minute.

If he lived in Gotham city "the joker" would have been toast.

Okay he is expecting to get beaten up by a baseball bat. I don't understand the man's obsession with that thing. I remember beating him black and blue yet he seemed to enjoy it like hell

So that's what he will get.

So I picked up the damn thing from the janitor's locker downstairs and instead of taking the elevators slowly walked my way up.

But something in me told me I wouldn't find him here. Something wasn't right.

My door was open. Oh god! So he is here …

Where the hell is he?

The living room looked deserted. But then I always remembered what an ex bf of mine who was also an ex marine told me once.

An empty open space always meant an ambush. I carefully padded across the room taking the show off, my precious bat still in hand.

I could sense his presence. I could actually smell him. I looked at the closet and yanked it open.

Nothing. None.

By bedroom door was closed.

"Jacskon" I cooed

"Come out now. We have done this before. Let's not play this hide and seek anymore"

"Jack" I almost screamed. Then I forced the door open.

I was welcomed by an empty room. A scared mirror image of myself stared back at me.

By now I knew it was pointless to look in the bathroom. But with Jackson everything was possible.

As I said there was none.

It was so fucking frustrating.

I made my way back in the living room when my eyes fell on the coffee table.

A small object wrapped in glittery red paper.

I certainly didn't buy it.

I gingerly picked it up and unwrapped it. It was a long elongated box.

I knew what was inside even before opening it.

It was a silver pen with a razor sharp nib. There was a small note attached to it. One word

ENJOY :D:D:D

So he was here. He wanted me to know he was here. He planted this pen. I looked about the room in real panic this time. Everything seemed different.

It was my place. But somehow it wasn't.

Every bit of it smelt of Jackson rippner.

I suddenly realized he probably had gone through my closet as well.

Touched my clothes.

That's why I felt him so close to me the past 7 days.

He had been touching me.

I wanted to throw up. But couldn't. The whole world whirled. He was probably here even when you were asleep. Maybe he even cradled you to sleep, touching your face. Someone laughed hysterically in my head as I fainted.

To be continued 

p.s Jackson its not very nice to scare her again :D :D :D :p:p:p 


	10. Chapter 10

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

One more night

By now Lisa would have gotten her "little present". How I wish I could be there. How I longed to there when she saw that pen. But I get it. It wasn't feasible. It's more interesting when you tire your prey out. Play with her a little. Maybe let her know she has nowhere to run. It's better if she voluntarily came to me, making my job easier. : P

I guess life isn't fair. Bad things happen to both good and bad people.

But I have had enough. I want her. And I want her now. I want to see the terrified look in her eyes. And I want to see the longing. Then I want to slam her against that bedroom wall of hers and finish the job. Knowing her she wouldn't resist that. She will only provoke more hunger in me.

She will try to deny her primal instinct. That would make me mad. And she really shouldn't make me mad.

I know I want to hurt her And real bad for everything she has done to me. But I want her to be conscious when I carry out my next plan. I want her to know exactly what was happening to her and why and where.

Where?

She doesn't know yet. But the pen wasn't the only thing I left in the apartment. There is a small gps device attached to her watch telling me about her every move. That's how I knew where she went everyday without even stalking her.

Tomorrow is the day.

I can't take it anymore. 2yrs is long enough.

Let her wake up to a sunny morning. Hopefully she will put on that black dress. Wear that favorite perfume of hers.

I hope she looks scared, trying to anticipate my next move. And I hope she is prepared.

I wouldn't want her to be anything less.

And I hope she gives me what I always wanted.

One more night.


	11. Chapter 11

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Catch me if you can 

I don't remember when I regained my consciousness. But I still felt dizzy when I did. The clock chimed silently, her arms moving at her own pace. I could smell the darkness creeping in enveloping everything including myself. I found myself in total darkness. I don't know how long I sat in total absence of light. But I wasn't ready to face what just happened.

And besides I was feeling kind of fey. Like something was going to happen. And happen soon.

I wasn't sure what.

But Jackson being here meant something.

And the fact he had been in my apartment several times already meant something more ominous. I can't begin to think what he might do with me when he got the chance…when the right time came.

He is capable of murder. He has proved that once. I didn't need more convincing. And he was equally good at physical abuse.

Stalking for a purpose? Sure yes.

But I never imagined him to be a sex predator. That wasn't something I thought he had in him. He had his chance. He could have done anything in that bathroom and I would have been forced to keep mum. But he didn't.

So was he capable of rape?

Was he demented enough to force himself on me before he killed me?

What would he do with me? It's pretty obvious he wants to kill me. But that's not all what he has in his mind. What else?

I would be lying if I said I haven't thought about it myself.

I had felt the electricity myself. And I always wondered what would have happened if we had met under different circumstances.

But that's not really the point.

I think he wants to have a taste of what he thinks he is lost.

I am absolutely not going to give it to him willingly.

Willing or not I know he is going to be brutal with me this time.

I don't think a sharp pen or a baseball bat is going to save me this time. And I certainly don't wanna shoot him again.

So the only option I have? Run.

I have to go to the bank tomorrow and I would draw everything. Then I would run.

Catch me if you can Jackson.

Catch me if you can.


	12. Chapter 12

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

The Clock's ticking 

It's so exasperating waiting for the dawn to break. It's almost impossible for me to hold it any longer. At one point I even considered picking up the phone and dial her number, just to hear her voice. But very wisely I decided against it.

It wouldn't kill me to wait a few more hours now would it?

Its felt kind of nice knowing she was out there scared all alone trying to anticipate my next move. She was going to be all mine.

I looked at the clock. 4.43 In the morning.

I haven't slept a wink I suddenly realized.

That can't be good. Rest was indeed a weapon.

She would be awake now. She probably didn't sleep the whole night. Her clothes would be neatly packed in her suitcase, her toiletries gone.

The mug she always used to drink coffee from would lie neglected.

In a few hours the streets which are empty now would turn into a driver's nightmare. That's when Regina would attempt to disappear once again.

But she doesn't know about the GPS tracker now does she?

She doesn't know I would be waiting for her everywhere she goes from here onwards, starting from her first halt.

Judging by the money she kept in her purse my guess would be the bank.

I have 6hrs left.

To be continued 


	13. Chapter 13

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

The guns. The roses and a pair of blues eyes

It didn't take me long to pack my belongings. I only wanted to carry a few things in my night case. I didn't want anything to do with Anything Jackson had ever touched. I wish I could take shower, washing his smell off me. But I knew it was impossible and it was all in my head. And besides I have no evidence that he actually did anything.

He had told me he never lied. Lies never served him. I guess it's became a habit with him now. A cruel man who never lies!

What could be more disturbing?

That's how I knew he would carry out his plans no matter what, What ever the hell they were.

And I also knew he wouldn't do something like that. So the feeling I had been having ever since I found that pen in the room was in fact a figment of my imagination.

Not a comforting thought either.

The bank doesn't open until 10 o'clock.

The time couldn't go slower.

I wasn't sure whether to take a cab or a safer transport called the tube. He could very well barge into the cab gloating.

But I didn't have much time to think about. I needed to get my money out of the bank and go into hiding.

Then I could decide on my future course of action.

What's surprising was nothing happened on my way to the bank.

When I got out of the car I half expected him to appear beside me out of the blue.

Nothing!

That again made me uneasy.

As I walked my way to the bank I felt the walls were closing in on me.

It was an ambush.

It may not be rational to think he would pull a stunt in the midst of a crowded public place with security personnel lurking everywhere.

But someone who's done the same thing up above it was a piece of cake.

I couldn't see him though.

It could be my paranoia. A panic attack if you will.

I was almost hoping it wasn't.

I was so tired of his mind games.

He was playing one with me and winning it too. And I am a bad loser.

If he wants a confrontation here, he will get more than he has bargained for. I can guarantee him that.

My mind was still in a jumble when I walked up to the teller.

She was very understanding, if somewhat surprised.

It wasn't everyday when a client decides to close her a/c.

Of course I didn't give her my real reason. Let her think it's the bank's fault.

I certainly didn't want her to think was a conspiracy theorist imagining assassins and rogue agents everywhere.

I was standing there looking around myself when I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder.

The one I had once known but chose to forget but failed to do so.

I wasn't sure how I missed him. But I knew it was him. And I knew I was trapped.

I slowly turned and looked directly into his blue eyes.

He was smiling. He was actually grinning.

He seemed to be at peace finally.

His eyes looked every bit as crazy but it bore that boyish charm. I am willing my life to Lucifer he was a bit off when he was a teenager. I had never seen anyone about to inflict misery on someone else look so incredibly happy.

"shhhhhhhh" he put up his finger to his face and smirked again before I could even say

I would scream.

"I have a gun" he said smugly.

"But its better for both of us if you accepted a rose"

The crazy bastard brought up a rose from someplace and shoved it up my nose.

I looked at the teller who incuriously was busy and had witnessed nothing.

She probably thought it was a lover's feud.

"Come with me" he said quietly, grabbing my arms with an iron clad fist, dragging me towards the stair case.

"no"

"don't fight me lisa"

"I am not gonna come with you. I will yell. Gun or not" I said hoarsely

"Then I will kill you first then blast anyone else who gets in my way. Their blood will be on your very dead body"

"please let me go"

" poor lisa has learnt to say the P word.

Gee"

"Jackson" I pleaded as he continued dragging me.

He had managed to pull me towards the staircase and started to march me up.

He didn't loosen his grip until we came in front of a locked door which I could only assume a bathroom.

My heart filled up with a cold dread.

So he is planning on a physical assault I thought.

Oh god.

I didn't get the time to ponder over its implications. I felt a sudden pull and I found myself in a huge empty bathroom.

Somewhere behind me I heard the door closed.

"Now we will talk"

Jackson said as he approached towards me with a greedy look in his eyes.

:D :D :D

To be continued 

Ps "non con"? Keep guessing! : P: P: P


	14. Chapter 14

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

There and back again

"Now we will talk" I said almost inaudibly as I approached her. I could tell from her face she was terrified but at the same time somewhat intrigued.

She never seemed like a loony to me quite frankly. But I guess being chased for so many months was beginning to take its toll on her.

Her breaths became more and more measured I was glad to notice.

:D:D:D

She had slowly edging towards the wall without realizing in a futile attempt to get away from me. Pretty soon she found herself up against a wall with nothing but her labored breath to separate the two of us.

I grinned.

I grabbed her neck without any prior warning, my face now very inappropriately close to hers.

She gulped and then tried to untangle my hands from around her neck.

"Jackson. Please. You don't have to do this" she was almost whimpering this time.

I could smell her perfume. Not perfume.

Her scent.

The musky scent of her body.

It was so pleasing.

I only wished she would shut up for a while.

I moved an inch closer, my lips almost meeting her neck.

Then I pulled away.

She looked visibly … disappointed?

"Where is your scar?" I asked touching the collar of her black shirt.

Lisa looked at me in great contempt and made no comment.

It angered me immensely.

I shoved her roughly against the wall and unbuttoned the first botton.

The scar wasn't there.

"Lisa" I growled

"Where is that bloody scar?" squeezing her neck a little more tightly now.

" I got rid of it" she almost choked.

"why"

"I didn't want it to remind me of …..of the parking lot anymore"

"lisa" this time I was uncontrollable.

I grabbed her waist with one hand and pulled her closer towards me so that faces were an inch apart.

"I think I told you I don't like lies." I hissed this time.

I crashed her body against mine so that she couldn't breathe.

"let go jack"

"The truth lisa"

"I didn't want it to remind me of you."

"The scar? Why?"

" cause when you touched that one It had felt real, Like you really cared ,Which was stupid ,given the next moment you were chasing me down the city to kill me"

I took a long breath and looked into her eyes. She looked ravishing. And I have had enough.

Enough of the small talk!

I pulled her closer and grabbed her by her hair. She was forced to look up. Then I leaned in and crushed my mouth on hers.

I bit her lips attacking the lower lip first which tasted a bit like raspberry.

My favorite.

My tongue found hers pretty quickly. It of course met with resistance. Lisa I knew would give in so easily. Then quite unexpectedly I found her tongue my mouth, tasting and devouring me.

To be continued 

Ps guys my Jackson isn't a rapist. I was only kidding about the "non con". So enough: D: D: D

Reviews are most appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Apollo and Athena 

It was the longest I had kissed anyone in the past 2 years. And it surprised me.

Of all the people I thought I would be snogging I never actually thought it would be "Jack the ripper".

Several thoughts passed through my mind as he continued kissing me like an angry [and somewhat hungry] vulture.

But only one made sense.

He is an amazing kisser.

He is an amazing kisser.

He is an amazing kisser.  
I wanted him to keep kissing me. I wanted him to touch me like no one else had.

I wanted him to rip his shirt off before ripping mine.

I wanted him to take me.

And first of all I didn't want this kiss to end.

To be continued

Ps I kept this chapter short. I thought Jackson's version is going to be better, and dirtier and sexier: D: D: D


	16. Chapter 16

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Interrupted 

I kept kissing her hungrily before my hands found her hips. I brought her closer towards me as I continued crushing her against my body. I could sense her heavy breathing as her chest went up and down.

It felt oddly strange against my own lean frame. It didn't take much to find the buttons. I opened the first then tore her shirt apart, exposing her very generous bosom.

I made no attempt to be gentle.

I leaned in once again this time attacking her neck.

I bit her like a vampire sucking the blood of the victim. And I believe I did draw a little bit of blood.

It tasted sweet.

:P:P:P

She meanwhile had found her way into my chest. She had somehow managed to take off the blazer I was wearing and unbutton the shirt underneath.

I could feel her fingers tickling my nipples. It was an impulse. I grabbed her hand and bit her there.

She gave a startled exclamation and winced.

I couldn't hide my grin.

"You sick bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, really surprised this time.

I just laughed.

That got to her.

She looked around herself, found empty can on the counter and threw me at my head.

Bull's eye.

Man it really did hurt

She wasn't done yet. Next came her sandals, her handbag.

I could only stand there and dodge as she continued to assault me.

She madly ran about the room and found herself a broomstick.

This time she grinned.

I didn't want to get beaten up by a broom stick.

I steeped forward trying to whisk it away from her.

But the woman was strong. She managed to give me a few blows before I could tackle her and throw her down on the floor.

I pinned her to the floor my hands making her immobile.

"Stop it Lisa"

She just spitted on my face.

I wanted to smack her. But I instead I kissed her once again. This time my hands unhooked her inners.

I kissed her chest from her breast down and unzipped her skirt with my mouth.

She moved involuntarily.

She mouthed something I didn't quite catch.

I was too busy playing with what was underneath that black and very conservative skirt.

Who would have guessed?

A thong no less: P: P: P!

I could feel the heat in my body. She looked ready. But I wasn't yet to give in.

What better way to tease a woman aroused?

:D :D :D

"oh damn it jack" she whispered.

"Don't tell me you are a fucking chicken"

Her attempt at the dirty talking was actually pretty cute.

I was about to reply with something more than a mere answer when I heard a gunshot.


	17. Chapter 17

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Trapped 

"What the hell was that?" I asked sitting up.

"Jack what have you done?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds then said

"Nothing"

"What was that then? I think I heard a gunshot"

"It was"

"And you claim you had nothing to do with that" I asked him incredulously

"Stay here." His tone had turned graver.

Perhaps he perceived something I didn't.

He got up and moved towards the door.

"Jack wait… no..where are you going?" I almost screamed in real panic this time.

He turned towards me. His eyes were ablaze. It had taken the same glint I has seen once many years ago.

"What's happening out there Jackson?"

"You want the truth?" his queried , his voice hoarse.

"Yes please if you don't mind." I could refrain myself from being sarcastic.

His face remained impassive, almost expressionless.

"I think the building is been attacked. We are all taken hostages"

It took me a while to comprehend. Then I laughed and laughed and laughed some more.

"Jack you really had me there. So this was your plan all along? To recreate the red eye thing once again? But why take the whole building? Were you getting bored with just one hostage?" I rambled on hysterically.

I giggled.

He stood there motionless for a while his hands on the door knob.

"Are you quite done yet?"

I just answered him with a cold stare.

He sighed and then came forward. He knelt down on his knees and took my face in his hands almost gently.

"Lisa I have told you many times. Lies don't serve me. Believe me when I say I had nothing to do with this"

I was shivering by then. I wrapped my shirt around me and looked into his eyes.

I was surprised to see nothing but sincerity in them.

It scared the hell outta me.

"So we are really hostages?"

"We are"

"What do we do now?"

"I will find out"

To be continued

Ps thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep giving me feed backs. Its very encouraging so far.


	18. Chapter 18

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

The dark crusader 

"I will find out" I whispered as touched her face.

It had turned into a color of deadly white. I couldn't bear to look at her.

It didn't suit her. Even when I was terrorizing her all the way to Miami she never lost her composure and had fought me every step of the way.

Now suddenly she seemed to give up.

I realized for the first time she was just an innocent girl who was once trapped in a very nasty situation but she wasn't a professional and wasn't meant for things like these.

She could handle stress well yes

But this wasn't the kind of stress she was meant to handle.

She had cracked finally.

I touched her face once again and tilted it towards me

"Lisa I need you. I can't do this without you."

She said nothing. Tears tickled down her face.

"Listen to me Lisa. And listen to me carefully. Don't let your emotions drive you"

"Fact based logic" I heard her say

It took me a while to realize what implications she was making

"What? Oh yeah… but need you to listen to me carefully and carry out every little thing I tell you. You are so bad at following instructions" I growled.

She looked at me tearfully.

I almost melted.

:D :D :D

"Do you realize which floor we are on ?"

"The top?"

"Yeah the top. I was thinking what if the intruders don't know we are here?"

"what are you saying"

'I was saying its possible there aint anyone outside in the corridor"

Her face turned into an ashen grey.

"nooooooooooooooooo" she screamed.

"shhhhhhhhhh…listen to me." I pleaded.

"I will have to go outside and find out how many of them are there. We are probably the only ones they don't know about. This bathroom was out of order." I stopped.

"they have probably cut off any telephone lines there were downstairs and elsewhere Taken all the cell phones too. Speaking of which do you have one on you now?" I asked

'Yes"

"Good. So we have a slight leverage Even if it isn't much. Wont do much if we get caught though."

"Or die"

"we aint going to die. Not today anyway. I need to see how many of them are outside. If my guess is correct none. That means they are all scarred around from the next floor onwards" I drawled.

"ya you would know" Lisa informed me contemptuously which I chose to ignore for the moment.

"Once I find out I could give an exact location of each perpetrator to the SWAT team. In the meantime I want you to call them… SWAT /911…I know they are on your speed dial and tell them about us. And then stay put. Don't follow me out there.

I don't want you jeopardizing my plans by playing the hero as always.

I added spitefully.

To be continued 


	19. Chapter 19

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

Out in the open part 1

I looked at him in sheer disbelief.

I couldn't believe he actually wanted us to get out the mess safely. And he was willing to risk his life.

He had been in tight situations before. But I don't think he had ever done something so selfless. It was disconcerting and slightly annoying. I wasn't used to the idea of him playing a nice guy, Let alone hero.

But I didn't want him to go out there either.

Somehow I wanted him here with me, safely away from the gunfire and the shootouts downstairs. And I knew nothing I would say would dissuade him.

He would probably give me a head butt to keep me unconscious while he prowled.

:D :D :D

"I don't think it's a good idea jack"

"Did I ask for an opinion" his voice answered violently skeptical.

"and besides I have a gun"

"You said you were a lousy shot"

"It doesn't mean I can't shoot."

I signed.

"Let me come with you. Let me help."

"You would a better help if you stayed here and followed my instruction Liz"

"I just…..i juts don't you to go out there…knowing" I stopped

"Knowing what? I might not come back? Is not it something you always wanted? You have got your wish liz….

Why so sad?"

Suddenly he gave me a jokerish smile which was more of a snarl I must add.

"ya jack its exactly what I want. I want you gone. Whoosh…away… from my life…"

What else there was to say?

He grinned once more. This time his hard eyes softened a bit. It looked suspiciously hurt.

"well you have got an opportunity to make it happen then."

I was getting tired of this charade.

"Jackson ! please take me with you…"

To be continued 

Ps thanks everyone who's reviewed the story. I appreciate it. Please be a doll and review the rest…: P: P: P

And if you like it read my other stories as well!


	20. Chapter 20

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Out in the open part 2

"Please take me with you" Lisa's voice was quiet.

I knew instantly her mind was made up. She wouldn't let me go alone.

Not that I liked the idea of taking an entire group of terrorists or likes on my own.

I knew better.

But I didn't want to put her in harms way any more than I could help.

She being here today Trapped as a hostage was my fault entirely.

If it wasn't for me she would be at her home working on her new project.

Instead she was now stuck in a top floor bathroom with a deadly assassin and more downstairs,

I needed to get us out.

Soon!

"liz its not possible you know that… you would be a liability not an asset" I tried to rationalize one more time.

But I knew it wasn't true. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was more than a match for someone like me.

But I didn't know who these people were.

I had no idea whether they were mere robbers out to make some quick cash or criminals looking for more.

Or worse Terrorists. !

She looked at me for a moment tilted her head and smiled

"Jack even you don't believe that"

I didn't.

"Okay fine… stay close….and don't try anything. Don't get out of my sight"

I gave in.

"But call the cops first"

Which Liz thankfully complied.

I opened the doorknob noiselessly, Lisa behind me and slowly peered out.

There wasn't anyone in sight.

It of course didn't mean there wasn't anyone.

It could be an ambush.

So we waited.

Tick tock tick tock.

Finally after a few moments we came out in the open. I drew my gun. Liz armed herself with the broomstick.

We looked around ourselves. The corridor was devoid of any form of human life. The elevator was on our side of the corridor, the staircase on the other.

Taking the elevator was out of question.

But was it safe to take the steps?

What if someone decided to check on the floor and crept up?

There of course was the fire escape.

But I was pretty sure they covered that.

We had to take our chance and take the stairs.

I rampaged through my blazer's pocket.

6 magazines.

Would it help ?

It wouldn't if they start to blast us away with an AK47.

But it felt a bit safer knowing we were armed.

We wouldn't go down without fighting.

As I motioned liz to move towards the staircase, I wondered how my life got so complicated.

I was happy hating her, wanting her dead.

Now all I could think about was getting her out of this hell hole alive.

If it was all I ever did!

To be continued

Ps Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?


	21. Chapter 21

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

The pursuit 

I knew the broomstick wasn't going to be effective in the least but I carried it with me anyway. It was perhaps sheer out of habit.

As I edged slowly towards the staircase I took a moment to glance at him. I could only see his back. But his shoulders were all crouched up, ready to pounce.

His body was a mixture of aggressive attack and a passive defense.

Suddenly I realized he had positioned himself a certain way. I was completely hidden from any vantage point.

He was a lean man. But somehow he had managed to get into a position where he could cover me.

He did it without my knowing.

I was astonished and again a little disturbed.

He really did care.

We stopped for a few seconds at the door closet to us, waited, and then made another move.

The staircase was only 5 feet away now.

We slowly made our way towards it.

Thankfully no one crept up on us.

The first flight of stairs looked deserted.

"So they are down below" I mused

"hmmmmm" came his inaudible whisper. "So what next?"

"We go down. Stay close to me" his voice warned me.

Then slowly he began to descend His hands stretched backwards.

I took them and followed him down.

My heart was racing.

The second flight of stairs was just as abandoned.

But as we came to the last step we heard a soft noice.

It was slowly coming towards us.

Footsteps.

"Hide" Jackson growled and drew out his gun as I jumped behind a wall.

To be continued

Reviews?


	22. Chapter 22

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

John doe gone down

I drew out my gun and waited. I could almost count his steps. He was barely 2 feet away from me when I jumped. I think it was the element of surprise which did it. He didn't even yell when I shot him right between his eyes.

He fell noiselessly.

He was a big burly man of about 6'3.

His holster held two guns.

I was relieved not to have killed an innocent bystander which was a fat chance under these circumstances.

Something in me had changed.

I heard Lisa coming out from behind the wall.

"You killed him" her voice was surprisingly calm,

"Yes"

I could have rationalized it by saying he would have killed us if I didn't.

But the truth was I was habituated with swift executions. Old habits died hard.

Lisa was more than aware of it.

I dragged his body away from the corridor and hid it behind the wall.

I was afraid more of his cronies sneaking up on us.

The corridors looked deserted enough. But one was enough to put up our guard.

Lisa in the meantime had bagged the dead man's gun I was happy to notice.

She too wouldn't think twice before pulling the gun.

"Tell the cops that one is down. Hmmm and exclude the part where I killed him" I joked.

Lisa picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"hello 911 how may I help you"

"I called a few moments away about a hostage situation"

"Yes mam. The swat team is on their way. You said you were safe?"

"We were. We have headed down the floor below. It's pretty deserted. But we found one of them we have taken him down"

She didn't tell the operative he was dead.

"mam you should have stayed where you were"

"We had to find out their exact positions."

"That's true mam but please don't jeopardize the lives of others by playing the bat-man. The pro swat team is on their way. And they have brought their own negotiator as well."

"I understand"

She hung up.

"Gee" I grinned.

"Don't laugh Jackson it's not funny"

"Of course not… shall we?" I edged towards the staircase lisa on the toes.

"Lisa things will get nastier. There are going to be more of them downstairs." I continued.

"I know"

I smirked.

To be continued

Ps the story is coming to a close so please review it. I am gonna miss jack and lisa


	23. Chapter 23

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Taken

He smirked. He bloody smirked making my blood boil. I wanted to hit him real hard but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

So I kept quiet. I instead answered him with a cold stare, quite like his own.

He looked amused.

We slowly made our way down the first flight of stairs without incident.

It was beginning to get on my nerves.

The floor was unusually quiet.

Something wasn't right.

Of course something wasn't right I reminded myself, we are prisoners remember?

But the silence didn't make sense.

Something was definitely off.

I couldn't see jack's eyes. It might have given me a forewarning.

Maybe not.

He was such a chameleon.

But I could sense a slight change in his demeanor. His posture was that of an apprehensive predator.

He wasn't sure where his quarry was.

He turned towards me as we came to the last step and said

"Lisa you should have stayed in the bathroom while you still had the chance"

I didn't get time to react or answer.

I heard the footsteps first but before I had time to react

Two men suddenly emerged from behind the shadows with guns in their hands.

Jack was standing directly in front of them; I stood behind him, hidden.

The men hadn't seen him at first.

Suddenly they did and shoved the guns in jacks direction

" whose there"

jack didn't get the time to shoot this time. He had recognized the make of the gun. So he did what anyone in his position would do. He held his hands up and stammered

" please don't kill me" all the while keeping me hidden.

He moved a step backwards poking me a little.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by the assailants.

"Don't move who are you? What are you doing up here?"

"I was in the top floor. I got locked. Please don't shoot me" jack continued to plead.

"Come forward and keep your hands up so that I could see them" one of them ordered.

"Don't try anything funny" the other added.

Jack slowly made his way towards the men.

I in the mean time retreated back in the shadows.

I couldn't see them anymore.

I heard a sudden yelp which sounded suspiciously like Jackson's and I was tempted to peep. But for the first time in my life I saw or rather understood what he was doing.

He was trying to give himself up so that he could be with the other hostages.

He had left me with a gun and magazines knowing I would figure out what to do with they use them when the time came.

I wasn't sure I knew what to do or whether I was even worthy of jacks's trust.

He was putting his life on the line. There was no margin for error.

I heard another yelp. I could only imagine what they were doing to him.

And what I imagined wasn't pretty.

I sincerely hoped I was overtly imaginative.

To be continued

Ps you can all see the story is coming to a close. Thanks for all the positive feed backs. ! keep reviewing please!

I hope I haven't put off anyone.


	24. Chapter 24

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

The dark knight in distress

I can't begin to tell you how it felt when one of the bastards shoved the butt of the gun in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

An involuntary grasped left me mouth as I felt on my knees.

Another thought it was a good idea to poke some more and hit me again. I fell this time, took a feral position writhing in pain.

He had the audacity to laugh.

laugh !

"get up you pansy boy. Let me see your pretty face" he smirked and kicked me again with his shoe.

I didn't give the pleasure of knowing how badly he had hurt me. I kept quiet chattering my teeth inwardly.

It seemed to anger him. He knelt down and grabbed my hair and pulled me up by the roots.

I gave a silent gasp as he continued to pull my hair even while I was standing.

He seemed to be satisfied somehow and grinned.

He had no idea what I would have done to him if we had met under different circumstances.

I got lost in some gruesome details of torture and mutilations.

Ahhh those were the days .

I was at my best.

And somehow these jokers thought hitting me in the stomach was a good idea.

It would be better if they got caught by the police I thought.

At least they would be alive.

The thought gave me a certain pleasure because I heard one of them saying

"what the hell are you smiling about? Are you crazy?"

"Lets see how much" the other one said before smacking me across my face, still holding me by my hair.

It was getting beyond irritating.

I was tempted to bite his hand to get kick out off seeing their surprise before I killed them with my bear hands but checked myself.

Instead I glared at him with my icy eyes which seemed to do the trick.

The man got a bit unnerved and turned towards his partner in crime.

"Lets take him to the floor below. This guy looks a loony to me"

"ok just check whether he has something on him"

"Like what? A gun? I don't think so" he laughed at his double meaning joke.

He started to pat me down, unnecessarily taking more time.

He came to my pockets and looked menacingly at me.

"Don't even think about it" I growled.

"Scared pretty boy? Wonder how long you would have survived in a prison cell. They would have eaten you alive." he laughed spitefully before continuing him with his search.

I had the greatest desire to kick him in his ass and just "him" exactly what I would have done to him but maybe later.

A few seconds later he was done. He looked at his partner and said gleefully

"as I said no gun"

He turned towards me , licking his lips in the most obvious manner.

"Ok enough with your fantasies. Lets go" the other goon reprimanded him.

"ok boss" he grabbed by lapel , pulled me up and brought me close to his face

"We aint done yet pretty boy."

Then grabbed my hair and started pulling me towards the exit.

I hope Lisa understood what her cue was.

To be continued 

ps any guesses? :P :P :P


	25. Chapter 25

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Coming to a close part 1

I saw them assaulting jack. And I saw the greedy look in that man's face. It made me uneasy.

I wasn't scared for jack. He could take care of himself. I just wondered what he would do to "them" if he ever saw them again.

I shuddered at the thought.

When I saw them pulling him away towards the exit I knew it was my cue.

I took a minute to make sure they had taken the stairs and followed then. I took my sandals off before doing so. I didn't want them to hear "my" footsteps.

They weren't far off. I could still hear them. They were just a floor below.

I drew out my gun this time and took my position.

I caught them dragging jack by the lapel into the big conference room and shutting the door behind them.

So this was where they were keeping the hostages.

Why? Aint they making themselves vulnerable by keeping their leverage safe here while some of them were downstairs holding the fort? I thought.

That's when it hit me.

The real bosses were downstairs. They intend on pretending to be hostages when the swat team blast through the door.

These men upstairs were expendable.

I looked abaut myself and made a decision.

I took out the phone and dialed.

"911 how may I help you"

"they are upstairs"

"excuse me"

"the hostages are upstairs. There are some goons downstairs pretending to be hostages"

"where are you"

"I am Outside the conference room. They are keeping the prisoners. And I am going in"

"no don't do that"

"I have given you their exact location. Its time you do your job. Now am going after my man" I hung up.

Suddenly I realized I had just referred to jack as my man. In spite of the situation I felt a hot flush reddening my face.

Someone grinned in my head.

"shit up"

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself as I tip toed towards the door gun in hand.

To be continued

p.s I know curiosity is killing you guys.. thanks… :D :D :D

there aren't many chapters left am afraid


	26. Chapter 26

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Coming to a close part 2

I could never forget that sight. It still cracks me up. But at that point I was scared to death.

I was hurled into the conference room. It was a big room and pretty dark. There were about 50 people lined up against the wall, all sitting quietly, looking like death.

They forced me to sit down far away from them probably thinking they would make an example out of me.

I had barely sat down when the down opened with a huge bang and Lisa marched in, gun in her hand.

The two goons looked too surprised to react. There was a third one who tried to move but I swiftly kicked him and he fell falt on his face.

Someone screamed.

"don't move" I heard lisa say.

Good job liz ! 3 3 3

I quickly got up to my feet and kicked the gun away from the fallen man's reach and knocked him unconscious.

The two men looked stupefied.

Stupid sons of bitches

!

The city was in serious need of a better class of criminals: P: P: P

I slowly moved towards lisa . Gave her an appreciative look then turned towards them.

"what were you saying about guns? You see I have two. Would you like to see them" I asked them politely.

They didn't answer.

This time I hit him hard.

Blod began to roll down hs lips

"pansy boy huh?"I added giving him another taste of his own medicine.

I was about to give him one more when I heard a fire shot.

This time it was different. I heard the familiar warming given by the swat team like millions times before followed by the Miranda rights.

I then heard footsteps coming upstairs.

I looked at the goons unhappily then moved closer to Lisa.

The ordeal was over.

With it perhaps what we had.

To be continued

Ps thanks to everyone who stuck with the story till the very end.


	27. Chapter 27

Red eye 2: the quarry and the marauder 

When fear takes flight 

I looked at him clearly this time and saw the sadness.

The mad desire to kill me was long gone being replaced by a certain tenderness and longing.

But it made him a different man.

Was it the same Jackson rippner I felt attracted to on the red eye?

Or been obsessing about for the past two years?

Was I ready to let him go as yet.

I didn't.

I moved an inch closer to him while the cops took statements and whispered

"We aren't quite done yet pansy boy" and smiled

to be continued 


	28. Chapter 28

Red eye 2 : the quarry and the marauder 

Epilogue 

"The passengers are requested to buckle their seatbelts. We would be taking off in 2 mins. Have a pleasant and safe flight. See you all in Miami" the captain's voice loomed via the black box as everyone at once started to buckle their seat belts.

I looked at my passenger sitting beside me. She had insisted on an aisle seat this time.

I leaned close to her face and said

"still scared lisa" smirking a little.

I couldn't help myself.

She looked at me sarcastically and replied truthfully

"ya.. I hate flying. Every time it takes one I feel I am going to fall" she looked pitifully cute.

"Don't be" I whispered and held her hands.

A few moments and many many many convincing later she opened her eyes.

The plane had taken off.

The stewardess came towards us with a tray in her hands

"drinks"

"sea breeze?" I asked , my eye brows arched up playfully

"bloody Mary would be fine" Lisa replied crisply.

" excuse me " I said getting up.

Then leaned forward and whispered inaudibly to lisa

"I am going to the bathroom. You are free to join me. Or is it off the table?"

lisa took a moment to reply

"With us jack" she drawled " its never going to be off the table"

She added , following me quietly behind.

**The end **

Ps thanks everyone for sticking with lisa and jack. I don't own them. But this is how I wanted them to be. Hoped you enjoyed reading the story as much as I loved writing it. Thanks everyone who reviewed it.

_You will find the sequel to this story " the mirror has two sides" in the red eye-batman begins/dark knight cross over section._


	29. author's note to you all

Hello guys !

I will repost it with proper grammar, format, and paragraphing as it evidently lacks proper grammar and formatting. . I should have done the first time I posted, but I was too excited to post a new fic , I forgot to add any of those. Anyway, until then , do keep reading.

Hopefully you will enjoy the story in its proper format.

Amy Conner


End file.
